This invention relates to a display screen control method and more particularly to a display screen control method for a display device having a logical screen larger in size than its physical screen.
In a display device having a logical screen larger in size than its physical one, the operator can not view the entire logical screen at a time. In such a case as this, a method has been adopted in which as described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 55-78335, the range in which a part of the logical screen is displayed is continuously moved toward a desired direction until the required area on the logical screen appears. However, this method has had problems in that much time is required for moving the screen since the computer has to process a multiplicity of data and the load on the computer for indicating the display range at a target position becomes large.